


A Little Dirt Never Hurt

by MeltroStation88



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltroStation88/pseuds/MeltroStation88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla go camping AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Dirt Never Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Thanks for reading!  
> 2) Did not revise...not even sorry.  
> 3) Enjoy
> 
> *WARNING* mentions of rape in this fic. If you feel uncomfortable then please stop reading.  
> Thank you.

The car was loaded with food, multiple bags, and blankets. Laura Hollis-Karnstein was happily married, and they decided to spend their honeymoon in the great outdoors! Even though her wife wanted to spend their honeymoon another way, Laura wanted to go on nature walks, swim in the lakes, and have bonfires with Carmilla. When Carmilla was done firing sarcastic comments at her, she said yes to Laura’s honeymoon plan. Laura loved the outdoors, but Carmilla hated it.

 

Laura use to go camping with her mom and dad, it was her favorite thing to do as a child. Laura loved sleeping in tents, exploring the nature walks, and collecting bugs she had found in the wilderness. One time, Laura had been camping with her family when she found an old pocket watch. Laura loved to fantasies about who the watch belonged to, and she imagined the old owners use to be very rich. She made many memories while camping with her family. 

 

On the other hand, Carmilla couldn’t stand camping. Her parents lived in a very big mansion, and Carmilla almost never saw outside. Since she stayed inside most doors, she was a pasty white color. The child Carmilla was absolutely breathtaking, her black hair contrasted her white silk skin. She was a walking vampire, and almost always despised the sunlight. For Laura’s sake, she could survive a week of camping. It wasn’t ideal, but she loved her wife more than anything. 

 

Together, they became night and day. Laura was always ‘yes’, while Carmilla was a firm ‘no’, and sometimes they agreed on ‘maybe’. Laura always was talkative, bubbly, and nice. Carmilla was silent, broody, and cruel. They complimented each other, and when one was without the other they suffered. To say they belonged together is an understatement. They needed each other in differing ways. Laura needed Carmilla to be wild, unpredictable, and strong. Carmilla needed Laura to be understanding, gentle, and loving. Together they fulfilled their desires within each other, and they never asked for more or less.  

 

_ Laura got home from work at 12:00, which wasn’t normal, she could see the outline of Carmilla on the couch. As quietly as she could, she crouched in front of Carmilla, and moved some of her hair behind her ear.  _

 

_ “Baby?” Laura whispered. “Hey, wake up” Laura kissed Carmilla’s forehead.  _

 

_ “Laura?” Carmilla murmured through closed eyes. She slowly opened one eye at a time, and yawned.  “Why are you home so late..” Carmilla closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep again. _

 

_ “I’m so sorry Carm,” Laura took one of Carmilla’s hands. Carmilla furrowed her eyebrows, and squeezed Laura’s hands. “One of my bosses came and told me to stay late,” Laura bit her lip. Her boss JP had been keeping Laura at work later and later, he would flirt with her all the time. Sometimes they were the only people left in the office at night, and Laura always grew uneasy whenever that happened.  _

 

_ “Your boss is a dick…” Carmilla mumbled sleepily. Laura giggled quietly, and pushed Carmilla a little. _

 

_ “Move over babe,” Carmilla rolled on her side, and Laura snuggled close to her on the couch. Together they held each other as they fell asleep. _

  
  


“Are you ready to go Carm?” Laura called through their house. She hadn’t seen her wife for a while, and was wondering where she had ran off to. Laura walked through her house searching for her wife, when she saw a picture frame on her wall. It was a picture of them when they went on their first date together, Carmilla had taken Laura to go ice skating. Laura smiled at the memory, and continued to search for her wife. 

 

“Carmilla” Laura went upstairs to their bedroom, and found her wife packing a box.

 

“What’s the box for?” Laura leaned against the door frame, and Carmilla glanced over her shoulder at her.

 

“I decided to make a survival kit, it has books, headphones, and wipes..” Carmilla pulled out a checklist and went over her things. Laura walks up to Carmilla and places her arms around her neck. 

 

“Can I get a kiss?” Laura smiles and Carmilla looks away from her list.

 

“Sure Cutie,” Carmilla leans forward into Laura. When their lips touch, the world stands still. Laura’s hands start to wander, and Carmilla greedily hungers for more of Laura’s kisses. Each time they kiss, they go for one more, until it’s hard to breathe. Laura deepens the kiss, when Carmilla pulls Laura’s waist closer. When Carmilla pulls away, she begins to pepper Laura’s neck with kisses. She slowly bites down on Laura’s shoulder, and a moan can be heard in Carmilla’s ear. 

 

“Wait, wait, wait…” Laura grabs onto Carmilla’s forearms. “We have to go, I want to make it to the camp ground before night…” Laura pulls away from a very grumpy Carmilla. “Come on babe,” Laura pecks Carmilla’s lips and heads for the door. Carmilla continues to stare at Laura’s ass, before Laura turns around and notices.

 

“Little perv,” Laura winks, and giggles as Carmilla stands speechless. “Come on, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can go skinny dipping,” Laura shakes her ass, and Carmilla brightens up.

 

“Maybe it won’t be so bad,” Camilla gathers her box before heading down to the car.

 

_ “You’ve been staying late at work! You have been avoiding me! You haven’t slept in the same bed as me for days. Laura what’s wrong? What’s going on? Are you cheating on me?” tears spring to Carmilla’s eyes and Laura shakes her head. _

 

_ “No, I would never do that to you…” Laura’s tears were falling from her eyes, and Carmilla turned away hurt. _

 

_ “I don’t know what to think Laura,” Carmilla hugged herself, and walked away from Laura. _

 

_ “My boss…He grabbed me… He was really drunk and….” Laura stopped herself. “It’s all my fault, I should have quit that job…” Laura started to whimper. “He used to Carmilla,  and I’ve felt unclean,  unwanted, and I can’t go back…” Laura started to hiccup and cry harder. _

 

_ “He….touched you?” Carmilla stood silent as she heard what had happened. She couldn’t believe her girlfriend had been touched, humiliated, abused. Laura cried and shook her head. _

 

_ “I couldn’t touch you Carmilla, I’ve felt so dirty, and I couldn’t touch you…” Laura’s voice cracked under her tears.  _

 

_ “Baby…” Camilla got down on her knees and crawled toward a whimpering Laura. Slowly she held out her arms, and Laura squirmed into them. Together they sat crying together.  _

 

Carmilla turned up the radio, and Laura propped her feet onto the dashboard. They were holding hands over the seat, because Laura loved to touch Carmilla every chance she had. It was a therapy to Laura, she loved to hold Camilla, kiss her, be with her, and it had saved her over the years. Carmilla looked like a broody hippie, with a cut off tie-dye t-shirt, and black shades. Laura had on a bear-spray pride t-shirt, with jean shorts.  She had wanted to match, but some grumpy cat didn’t wanna make the effort. 

 

With all the things going on in the world, Laura had her wife to keep her sane. Her new job had been easy at first, until they found out Laura’s hidden ability. They made her the break-room barista, and only used her for drink specialties. Laura wasn’t exactly impressed with all the other writes, because they had to drink so much caffeine. Carmilla had been wonderful to Laura, she dropped everything to move with her, and loved her beyond compare. It was actually Laura who proposed to Carmilla but that’s another story. 

When Carmilla drove up to the campsite, Laura couldn’t contain her excitement. Carmilla, on the other hand, had mumbled all the way from home. But, of course, she would do anything for Laura.

 

“Carm! It’s so pretty out here! That lake is where we will swim, oh! And the table is where we can eat, and look at the cabin!” Laura jumped out of the car and ran towards the lake.

 

“Cupcake! Be careful! Where’s the bear-spray??” Carmilla laughed as she turned off the car. She went to the back to get out all their bags. It was a good thing they had rented a cabin, or else they would be sleeping outside with no tent, or pillow, or bug-spray. Wait….did she forget bug-spray? Carmilla took out her list to go over her items checks, but she couldn’t find the bug-spray. 

 

“God da-” Carmilla was cut off by a Laura flying at her. Together they tumbled onto the grass. Laura giggled, as Carmilla groaned underneath her. 

 

“Can we walk around together? Please Carm??” Laura pouted and stuck out her lower lip.

 

“Okay Creampuff, anything you want,” Carmilla smiled and kissed Laura gently. “This is your day baby,” Carmilla smiled and lifted Laura off of her.

 

“Yes!!!” Laura tugged Carmilla towards the walkway, they didn’t let go of each other’s hands the whole walk. There was a huge nature walkway, that was at least five miles, and a massive lake next to them. The trees covered the sunlight from the pathway, except for when it was shining off of the lake. By the time they walked the whole path and came back to their cabin, it was already nighttime. The moonlight greeted them, as they brought their bags inside the cabin. 

 

_ Laura and Carmilla had just celebrated their third anniversary, when Laura asked Carmilla what she thought of marriage. _

 

_ “Well, I love you. And I think you love me,” Carmilla smirked and winked at Laura. “I would love to marry you one day, but I just don’t have the money right now…” Carmilla drifted off and Laura reached over to grab her hand.  _

 

_ “I don’t care about the money Carm, I just wanna be your wife,” Laura played with Carmilla’s hand, and intertwined her fingers. “I wanna spend the rest of my life with you…” Laura looked down at their hands. _

 

_ “I want to spend the rest of my life with you too…” Carmilla leaned down to kiss her hand. That was when Laura pulled away, and got up from the table. “Laura?” Carmilla looked up. _

 

_ “No Carm, let me do this,” She kneeled down and pulled out a small box. “I love you. I want you to be mine forever, and I’ve known it for as long as I have known you. You are truly amazing, beautiful, and kind Carmilla. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, start a family with you, wake up to you every single day, Carmilla I want to grow old with you. I want to share everything from last names to food. I need you in my life, and I can’t live without you. So...if you could do the honor of being my wife, I would treat you with the highest respect…” Laura stopped rambling to look at Carmilla’s reaction. _

 

_ “Oh my god, you asked before me!” Carmilla pulled out a tiny box with a ring inside of it. Both Laura and Carmilla broke out into laughter, and they both started shaking their head ‘yes’. _

 

_ “Yes, I’ll marry you!” They both said at the same time.  _

 

Carmilla pulled out some firewood, and went down to the fire pit. She had promised Laura a homemade bonfire, and Carmilla was never one to break promises. When the wood was set up, Carmilla brought out some matches. Laura came out with some chocolate cookies, graham crackers, and marshmallows. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and Carmilla thought she was absolutely breath-taking. 

 

Laura must have noticed Carmilla staring, because she opened up her blanket and motioned for her to join. Carmilla wrapped her arms from Laura’s waist, while Laura closed the blanket around them. 

 

“You’re amazing,” Laura whispered as she wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck. 

 

“I’ve been told,” Carmilla smirked, and Laura huffed. Laura released Carmilla, and they went over to start making some s’mores. Laura put three marshmallows on a stick, while Carmilla stuck to one. 

 

“Sugar overload babe,” Carmilla smiled as Laura put half a Hershey bar onto the graham cracker.

 

“Shut up” could be heard as Laura sat down on a log, and happily snacked on her s’more. Carmilla made her s’more and sat on the other side of the Laura. Carmilla moved inch by inch towards Laura, and the closer she got the closer Laura moved to her. Both of them kept glancing around as scooted closer to one another. When Carmilla’s thigh touched Laura’s, they both threw their s’mores away.

 

Laura grabbed the back of Carmilla’s neck, and kissed her with a burning passion. Carmilla smiled into the kiss, and pull Laura onto her lap. There they were, in front of a fire, making out like teenagers. This honeymoon wasn’t too bad, and honestly Carmilla loved camping with Laura. She loved doing anything with Laura! Well except for fighting, but the makeup sex was awesome. Laura pulled away, and pecked at Carmilla’s lips. 

“You’re cute,” Laura smiled as she looked down at Carmilla. Laura played with Carmilla’s hair, and traced the outline of her face. 

 

“Isn’t that why you married me?” Carmilla gave a smirk, and Laura shook her head.

 

“That isn’t just why,” Laura kissed Carmilla’s forehead. “I love everything about you,” Laura smiled and peppered kisses around Carmilla’s face. 

 

“Ewww, Laura cooties” Carmilla laughed, and Laura slapped her arm.

 

“You love my cooties!” Laura placed a huge wet kiss on Carmilla’s lips. 

 

“Mmmm” Carmilla mumbled while kissing Laura. Laura ran her fingers through Carmilla’s hair, and deepened the kiss. Suddenly, Laura separated from Carmilla and stood up.

 

“You better clean this all up, put the fire out,” Laura placed her hands on her lips. “Then you can come inside for round two,” Laura smiled seductively and swayed her hips as she walked inside. Carmilla got to work right away, and joined Laura inside.

 

All the lights had been turned out, and Laura was nowhere to be seen. Carmilla walked around their little cabin, the kitchen, bedroom, and living room were empty. But there was light in the bathroom, and Carmilla could hear the sound of running water. She walked towards the bathroom door, when she heard something mysterious. Laura was inside moaning, saying Carmilla’s name, pleasing herself. But that was Carmilla’s job. 

 

Carmilla stepped inside the bathroom, and spotted the shadow of Laura in the shower. She tore off her shirt, pants, bra, and panties to step into the shower. Laura had her back to Carmilla, she was bending over to wash her legs. Carmilla couldn’t control her lust, she wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist and started to suck on bare skin. She became possessive, and started to nip at Laura’s neck. 

 

“Carmmmm,” Laura smiled and put her arms over Carmilla’s. Laura turned around to properly kiss Carmilla, and together they made out in the shower. When all the hot water was gone, they went into the bedroom to completely round two. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment some ideas for one-shots or send me some prompts!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
